


A cold Reality

by Assaultfox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assaultfox/pseuds/Assaultfox
Summary: Judy brought Nick out into the woods to show him where she spent most of her childhood.With our favorite two mammals out alone in the middle of nowhere what could go wrong?





	A cold Reality

Snow was covering the fields of Bunnyburrow and Judy's breath was forming little clouds while she was dragging Nick through the trees of the little forest they were in.

They had just passed the frozen river which Judy and her siblings had often used to ice skate when Nick suddenly stopped.

Judy was stopped as well and she turned around to face Nick.

“Why did you stop?”, she asked in confusion since they were not yet at the hill that they wanted to reach.

Nick meanwhile was eyeing the surrounding land side and asked casually asked,”how far away are we from the farm what would you say?”

She let go of his paw and brought her own under her chin. The river was quite a long distance from her family's farm.

“About 30 minutes of walking I guess.” She guessed from past experience.

“Why?” She asked now curious as to why Nick would ask this. It couldn't be that he was tired already, right?

If so then she would have to step in and train him hard. If this little walking was already tiring him out then he was not in the right shape to be an officer.

She was ripped from forging training plans though when he answered.

“I was just wondering how often other mammals come out here.”

She smiled,”in the summer you will find lots of kits playing here by the river. But in the winter no one really bothers.”

Now Nick was smiling at her which was normally a really good thing as it made Judy's heart beat just that little bit faster. Not that she would ever tell him that. He was a fox and she was a bunny after all, not to mention that they were partners.

There was no way that this could work out.

But this time her heart was not beating faster like it always would. No in fact she felt eerily endangered.

Where had she felt like this before?

But once more Nick cut off her train of thought when he closed in on her.

She instinctively stepped back only to find herself backed up against a tree.

“Ummm...why does that matter?” Judy stuttered insecurely.

Nick came even closer and put one paw on the tree next to her and effectively boxed her in.

“Oh, you see I was wondering if someone would interrupt us here.” He said and the weird smile on his muzzle grew into a grin.

“Interrupt what?” She asked nervously.

He couldn't mean...not out here in the cold right?

And...and why now?

Nick leaned down and brought his muzzle even closer to hers.

So close in fact that she could now actually feel his warm breath all over her own muzzle.

“Well ever since the whole incident in the museum I was wondering.” He all but whispered.

Judy was taken aback by that statement. “Wondering about what exactly?”

“Well,”came his reply,”I was naturally wondering what a cute little rabbit such as yourself would actually taste like.”

Judy's entire brain short wired for a moment and she basically fizzed out.

Was he about to kiss her?

That was what he meant right?

Why was she feeling so unsafe then?

Her brain was running amok and she felt really hot under her collar.

Nicks grin grew even wider and she finally remembered where she knew this feeling from.

That last time she had felt like this had been before Manchas had attacked them.

But that was a silly feeling to have to have around her partner.

Nick would always protect her!

She could trust him completely of that she was 100 percent sure.

Her hopes were shatter by his next words though.

“Don't worry I won't kill you right away. That wouldn't be fun now would it.”

What?!

Nick gave her nose a lick before he stepped back and gestured towards their surroundings.

“Since I like you Carrots, I will give you a 10 second head start.”

Judy could not help but stutter while her fear froze her in place.  
“You..eh..you must be j..joking...right?”

Nick just tilted his head and looked a little confused.  
“RIGHT?” Judy all but screamed while she began to shiver.

Nick moved in closer once more and Judy instinctively pressed herself closer to the tree that she was leaning against in an attempt to make herself smaller.

His claws dug into her her shoulder when he grabbed her and forcefully pulled her away from the tree. He then proceeded to push her onto the ground in the middle of the little clearing that they were standing on.

Even with the temperatures around them being well below freezing, the coldest thing around right now was Nick's voice and his expression changed into a frown when he said.“Come on run away Judy. It would be boring if you don't.”

Judy who had been laying on her back in the tried to get up onto her feet as fast as she could. This almost caused her to fall back to the ground right away.

There was absolutely no warmth in the way that he used her name.

It not only scared her but it also made her feel lonely and in some way, defeated.

For a moment she wondered if she should just stand there and give up.

NO! Her mind all but screamed before she turned around and began to sprint away.

Away from Nick. Away from his cold threat. Away from her fear.

Her mind was running along with her.

That could not be Nick right?

He would never betray her like this.

But that was certainly Nick considering the way he looked and smelled.

So what had happened?

Maybe he was sick?

Yeah that had to be it!

He was sick and needed help.

Judy's breaths shortened when she started running up a little hill.

She was currently running away from the farm since Nick had been standing between her and the only way back.

So her plan was to circle around and loose Nick in the woods.

She would then return with help and save him.

Even with her ragged breath she whispered to her self, “don't worry I am going to save you Nick.”

Once she reached the top of the hill she turned around to see how far behind her Nick was.

But the handsome fox was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't have lost him already she thought somewhat worried.

While she was fast, Nick was pretty quick on his feet as well and there was no way that she would loose him in a chase like this.

Which meant that he had deliberately lost her, but why?

No, I did not matter why!

All that mattered was that she used this opportunity to get as far away as possible.

So Judy took a deep breath and ran back down the mountain in an attempt to circle around the area that Nick was in.

Her shoulder was throbbing from when Nick had dug his claws into it. And it reminded Judy of the imminent danger that could lurk behind every tree.

Her ears were always at full attention and her nose picked up the scent of her own blood while she ran even further into the woods.

Judy ran for what seemed like and eternity before she reached a terrifying conclusion. She had no god damn idea where she was.

Not to mention that she was totally out of breath by now and that her shoulder was filled with a burning sensation.

With Nick nowhere near in sight she leaned against a nearby tree in an attempt to catch her breath.

Her ears found no rest though as they scanned the surroundings for any foreign sound with renewed vigor.

Judy managed to relax a little bit and began to wonder where Nick might be.

What if he had hurt himself?

Maybe that was the reason that he was no longer behind her.

Finally feeling beat she slumped against the tree and wondered if she should treat her shoulder.

It was at that moment that she heard a faint sound in the distance.

This made her jump onto her feet once more.

What kind of sound was this?

She listened closely and identified the sound as a weak rustling sound.

Thanks to her great hearing abilities she was able to pinpoint the sound with ease. The sound came from right where she had come from and a shiver ran down her spine.

What if Nick had known that she would get sloppy and make a pause?

What if that had been his goal all along?

For her to power herself out or succumb to her wound so that she would be easy picking!

Judy used the tree as cover and peeked into the direction that the sound had come from.

There was nothing to see other than the occasional tree and the snowy white that covert the forest in its entirety.

She was almost sure that she had been hearing things when she heard the faint sound once more.

There it was again this time a little bit closer.

Was Nick stalking her?

Like in the old stories about predators stealthily cornering their prey?

Her heart was once more beating like it wanted to jump out of her chest, not due to exhaustion but rather due to pure primal fear.

Judy gulped down her fears though and moved slowly towards the source of the sound.

She was a god damn cop and she would not go down like this.

The sound got louder and louder and she was almost certain that whatever made the sound was directly behind the tree which was now in front of her.

Judy decided to peek around said tree at this very moment while her brain screamed at her that she was being stupid and that she should run as fast as she could.

But nothing would stop her now.

There was a small bush behind the tree which was naturally missing all of its leaves. And it was in that bush that she found source of the sound.

A bird with a broken wing.

It looked starved and it was stuck in the bush which lead it to try and escape every now and then making the weak rustling noise that she had heard before.

“Oh poor little fella.” Judy could not help herself.

She had to help the little bird.

Which meant that she had to get him out of there first.

With care she began to reach for the wounded bird and even though he seemed really scared she managed to take him out of the bush and into her arms without problem.

It was a weird feeling to feel the feathers of a bird in her arms instead of fur like when she was holding her younger siblings.

“Don't worry little bird. I got you.”

Judy began to slowly stroke the back of the bird who eased into her touch.

Suddenly a voice came from right behind her.

“I tell you to run and this is how I find you?”

Judy turned around to find Nick only a few paces behind her and she was so startled that she almost dropped the bird in her arm.

HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THERE?

Nick seemed nowhere near out of breath, in fact he seemed like he had not run at all which was absurd.

She was on the verge of collapsing and he not phased whatsoever.

“Well I guess it only makes sense that the great Judy Hopps would stop running for her life in order to save another creature.” Nick casually said with a devious smile on his muzzle.

And a frightening thought came over Judy.

“YOU!”

“I?” Nick asked in mock confusion.

“You hurt this bird knowing I would come here and stop!” Judy screamed while her thoughts ran wild as to how Nick could have predicted all of this.

“Maybe I did, but then again how would I?” Nick asked while he slowly came closer.

For each step he took towards her Judy took to back but he seemed to close the distance regardless.

“After all how would I have known that you would come here of all places?”

The question was valid but somehow her mind told her that he had known in advance and that no matter what she did that there would be no escape.

No, that was no way for her to think! She had to get out of here and survive at all costs.

And so Judy turned once more and ran, the bird still in her arms.

She heard Nick scream after her with crazed euphoria in his voice,”now this is more like it!”

And this time he gave chase.

She heard him follow behind her in the distance.

It was the sound of his paws hitting the snow that told her at all times that he was still behind her. And that he might be itching closer with every pace he took.

Suddenly the woods parted and gave way for a snowy open field.

Almost there Judy thought and ran into the field with glee.

She made it about thirty paces into the field before her foot got caught on something and she fell.

Due to the fact that she still had the bird in her arms she made the conscious effort to land on her back but she lost the bird regardless.

The snow softened her fall and she immediately saw the object that had caused her to trip.

It was a hoe that some stupid farm rabbit had left out here for some stupid reason.

If she survived this she would most definitely find this rabbit and have him or her lynched.

It was at that moment that Judy realized that she was still being hunted and she scanned the field for the fox that was most likely about to pounce her at this very moment.

But Nick was once more nowhere to be found.

“Looking for me?” Suddenly came his smooth voice from right behind her and Judy squeaked in surprise when she turned around to find Nick holding the bird in one paw.

It was struggling to break free but Nick had him embraced firmly with an iron grip.

The scared tweeting of the bird filled Judy with sadness and fear.

Was she going to end like this as well?

“You could at the very least talk to me Judy.” Nick said while he held the bird in front of his muzzle so that he could muster it freely.

Judy actually wanted to answer, she wanted to beg Nick not to hurt her.  
She wanted to tell him that she would do anything as long as he spared her.

But the words never made it out of her throat for some reason.

And she was stuck staring at the small bird with its hurt wing in Nicks grasp.

He noticed her stare and smirked.

“Oh you are more worried about this fella here?” He asked before he grabbed the bird and squeezed him hard.

She could hear the sound of bones being crushed and the panicked chirps that the bird gave off where now filled with pain.

“NO PLEASE STOP!” Judy screamed as her eyes teared up and she finally began to cry.

To her surprise Nick actually eased up on the poor bird in his paw.

“See Carrots? That was not so hard, now was it?”

Judy was utterly confused but hope finally found it's way back into her heart.

“N..nno it wawa..wasn't.” She stuttered between her sobs.

Nick had actually started petting the started bird in his paws at this very moment and looked at her with an eerily calm expression.

“S..s.so you aare n..n..not going to kill us?” Judy asked the dreaded question and she felt like she was in actual free fall while she was waiting for the answer.

Nick tilted his head once more.

And his words turned ice cold again. “What makes you think that?”

After having said that he squeezed the bird hard once more and sank his teeth into the birds body ripping it apart with a fleshy sound that send shivers down her spine.

The bird was missing a substantial chunk of its body now but it was still squealing in agony.

Agony that was swiftly ended when Nick bit of the birds head with one precise bite.

She could hear Nick chewing the bones of the birds head before he gulped it down.

And Judy actually peed herself in terror, though she did not notice at as she was too focused on the terrifying event before her.

He dropped what was left of the birds body into the snow and what followed was painful silence.

Judy was shivering all over and she knew that there was no escape.

She knew that this was it.

Nick had just killed another living breathing thing right before her eyes and his blood covered muzzle was taunting evidence of just that.

Evidence that he proudly displaced in a manic grin which displayed all of his razor sharp bloodied teeth.

“That was the appetizer and now for the main course.” After saying this he dropped to all fours and moved closer towards her and Judy could see that his eyes were savage slits.

She wanted to scream but Nick pounced her just as she opened her mouth and buried his teeth in her throat stopping her in her tracks.

He did not rip her throat open though instead he started to slowly choke the life out of her body while he used his claws to slowly tear open her stomach.

The pain was agonizing and just before she lost consciousness he let go of her throat allowing her to gasp for air.

But while she was filling her burning lungs with the cold winter air Nick was by no means inactive.

No he plunged his muzzle into her now opened stomach and ripped out her guts with gleeful vigor.

It was now her agonized screams that filled the silence together with the wet sound of her organs being torn apart.

The pain was intolerable and Judy was glad when she lost consciousness.

 

Judy woke up in her apartment bathed in her own sweat, everything was eerily quiet just like it had been before. The only source of light were the dim streetlights which illuminated the street outside of her window.

The wind howled through the streets and Judy gave a deep sigh when she realized that she had been dreaming and that her nightmare was not reality.

Nick had not attacked her and she had not been torn into pieces.

She glanced around the room and her eyes fell onto her phone.

She grabbed it and was almost blinded when the electronic device sprung to life.

4:55 AM read the display and Judy relaxed back into her bed.

She could still feel Nick's teeth on her throat and his claws digging into her stomach.

Judy could not help but feel scared and insecure, so she did the only logical thing and called the mammal she trusted the most in the world.

“Hey Carrots,”came the sleepy reply from her phone and she could feel the tension falling from herself when she heard the warm caring voice of her partner.

“Why are you calling me this early in the morning?” Well warmth was really an overstatement as Nick sounded rather annoyed.

“I..I..umm..well I had a nightmare.” Judy stuttered still not sure how she would explain that she had dreamed about Nick brutally killing her.

It was the kind of thing that could actually destroy their relationship if Nick got it the wrong way.

“That must have been quite the nightmare then for you to call me this early then.”

She heard Nick sigh on the other end of the line,”want me to come over?”

Even though Judy knew that he could not see her she nodded when she replied,”please do.”

“Alright carrots see you soon.” After saying that he hung up.

Judy felt a little more at ease knowing that she wouldn't be alone anymore once Nick was here.

But she was still on edge and she knew just the thing that would help her calm down.

And so she started brewing herself a warm cup of tee right away.

She had just taken her first zip of the hot tea when she was startled by a knock on the door.

“Hey Judy, it's me open up.”

She was already on her way to open the door when she realized something strange about the whole situation.

Nick's apartment was in an entirely different district, not only that, but she had just woken him up.

How could he have gotten here in just under ten minutes?

She opened the door to find not the Nick she had been expecting.

But instead before her stood the savage Nick from her dream. Covered in blood and wearing the same clothes as before.

Even his voice was just as cold as in her dream when he said. “Good to see you again Carrots, I missed you.”

She jumped backwards and Nick lunged towards her.

Thanks to the small apartment she had not enough space to completely dodge his attack and thus Nick managed to bury his teeth into her right calf.

Pain rushed through her body but she had no intention of giving up without a fight, not this time.

And so she kicked Nick in the face with her full strength which caused him to let go of her and growl at her.

“Bad little rabbit.” He sneered at her.

But Judy was not listening as she dashed towards the door and pulled it shut just behind herself.

She then proceeded to run down the hallway while the pain in her leg attempted to stop her in her tracks.

She could hear the door of her apartment being flung open with considerable force and she knew that nightmare Nick was right behind her.

All she had to do was keep the distance between herself and him then she would be fine.

In what had to be a miraculous time for someone with a leg wound as big as hers she made it to the entrance of the apartment building and out into the streets.

She could hear Nicks claws on the stone slabs behind her and she dove into the next alley in order to break line of sight only to run into Nick.

She screamed in terror as Nick caught her easily and she immediately tried to struggle free.

“Judy what is wrong wit you...oh my god you are hurt what happened?!” Nick asked in a mix of worry and terror.

It was at this moment that Judy took a good look at Nick and realized that he was not covered in blood and that his clothes were completely different.

What was going on here?

Whatever explanation there was for this it meant that she was saved and tears of joy filled her eyes when she embraced her Nick tightly.

“Judy seriously what is going on that looks like a serious wound.” Nick asked with actual warmth and concern in his voice.

Judy left the embrace and was just about to answer when she saw nightmare Nick stand right behind Nick with his sadistic grin covered in her blood.

She could not help but shiver all over and point into the alley behind Nick.

Nick just looked at her in confusion and asked,”what?”

It was clear that he wanted to expand his question but he had no time as nightmare Nick sank his teeth into real Nick's throat.

Judy could only scream as Nick struggled against the attack, but it was hopeless.

And so Judy did the only thing she could think of.

She ran and left Nick behind.

He would be able to buy her some time.

She redoubled her efforts but just when she reached the end of the alley it was her leg that gave in and she collapsed onto the cold concrete.

Judy tried her best to desperately crawl forward until she felt a paw on her back and she knew that it was over.

Nick's claws dug into her side, pinning her in place as he loomed over her in the dark, his teeth dripping with real Nick's blood.

Her tears were flowing freely and her desperate thoughts took form in weak shivering whisper.

“I..I..I got to wake up.”

Her whole body was shaking as Nick shifted his weight and slowly brought his muzzle closer towards her unprotected neck.

Her thoughts became a more desperate mantra on which she repeated in an almost religious fashion.  
“I got to wake up! I got to wake up! I got to wake up!”

She could feel Nick breath near her ear and he whispered,”don't worry Carrots, this time you won't.”

Fear suddenly paralyzed her whole body when her mind processed his words before she felt his teeth dig into her neck.

It was this sharp pain which happened to be the last thing other than terror that she felt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Halloween Special :D  
> This is my first attempt at horror and it does not really feel like my genre.  
> But I wanted to do something in the spirit of the season so there we go.  
> I shall now start writing chapters for my actual stories so look forward to that.


End file.
